Saving you
by GoldenSnake
Summary: Az ok, amiért Harry kimentette Dracót a Szükség Szobájából. Drarry SLASH!


_**Harry szemszög**_

Kétségbeesetten nézek vissza Dracóra és Monstróra, amikor elsuhanunk mellettük a seprűkön. A lángok egyre magasabbra csapnak, már majdnem az egész helyiség lángol. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy ezt nem fogják túlélni. Idegesen Ronra pillantok.

— Menjünk vissza értük!

— Mi?! — Megrökönyödve néz rám, de nem törődöm vele, már fordulok is vissza.

Amikor a kacatkupachoz érek, Draco egyből nyújtja felém a kezét, de nem érem el egyből. Második próbálkozásra viszont már sikerül, és megborzongok, amikor érzem, hogy mögém ülve átöleli a derekamat. Látom, hogy Ron és Hermione felvették Monstrót, és sietve repülnek az ajtó felé. Én is követem őket, minél előbb ki akarok kerülni innen, ekkor azonban meglátom a diadémot zuhanni a föld felé. Gyorsan irányt változtatok, és imádkozom, hogy el tudjam még kapni.

— Mit csinálsz? — üvölti Draco idegesen a fülembe. — Az ajtó arra van!

Nincs időm foglalkozni vele, repülök tovább. A diadémot már majdnem elérik a lángok, amikor köré kulcsolom az ujjaimat. Diadalittasan váltok irányt újra, és pár másodperccel később már a folyosón fekszünk.

Dracóra nézve látom, hogy sokkolták az események és Crack halála. Rám pillant, alig láthatóan bólint egyet köszönetképpen, majd nagy nehezen feláll a földről, és otthagy minket olyan gyorsan, amilyen gyorsan csak tud. Még most is tartja a látszatot.

Szomorúan nézek utána. Reméltem, hogy majd még tudok beszélni vele azelőtt, hogy meg kellene tennem a végső lépést. El szerettem volna mondani neki, hogy talán soha többé nem látjuk egymást, és, hogy nagyon fontos nekem. Most viszont nem tehetek mást, mint, hogy végignézem, ahogy eltűnik a szemem elől, és próbálok nem arra figyelni, hogy mindjárt megszakad a szívem.

— Jól vagy, Harry? — böki meg Hermione a könyökömet. Látom rajta, hogy tudja, mi jár a fejemben. Ő az egyetlen, aki tud rólunk, bár ennek sosem örültünk. Szerettük volna eltitkolni mindenki elől, azonban mindketten számítottunk rá, hogy Hermione rá fog jönni.

— Persze — mondom halkan, és kicsit el is mosolyodom, hogy meggyőzőbb legyek.

Kétkedve néz rám, én pedig csak keserűen elhúzom a számat, és szomorúan a falnak dőlök.

* * *

_**Draco szemszög**_

Úgy érzem, mintha az egész világ megfordulna körülöttem, amikor meglátom a vadőr karjaiban nyugvó testet. Hagrid szeméből csorognak a könnyek, és én se állok távol attól, hogy összetörjek. De tudom, hogy nem szabad. Remegő térdekkel állok apám és anyám között, próbálok semleges arckifejezést erőltetni magamra, bár nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy sikerül. Nem akarok még egyszer Harryre nézni, nem akarom holtan látni, de a tekintetem újra és újra arra vándorol.

Tompán hallom, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr a túlélőket győzködi, álljanak át hozzánk, de nem sokat fogok fel a történésekből. A fejemben egyre csak négy szó ismétlődik: _ez nem lehet igaz_. Kívülről talán hűvösnek és nemtörődömnek látszom, de belül ordítok, és legszívesebben rárontanék a Nagyúrra, amiért ezt tette, az se érdekelne, ha megölne érte. Sőt, az lenne a legjobb; akkor legalább újra Harryvel lehetnék.

A tömegben elkapom Weasley tekintetét, dühösen méreget, bizonyára azon gondolkodik, minek mentettek ki a Szükség Szobájából. Hogy Harry miért törődött az utolsó óráiban is egy olyan görénnyel, mint én. Ha tudná…

Idegesen gondolok vissza arra, amikor kihoztak Szobából. Elátkozom magamat azért, hogy olyan gyorsan elrohantam, pedig láttam Harryn, hogy beszélni szeretne valamiről. Valószínűleg búcsúzni akart volna, de én nem adtam rá lehetőséget. És most halott… Mennyivel jobban jártam volna, ha otthagytak volna a lángok között… Akkor most nem érezném ezt a mardosó fájdalmat.

Megint Harryre pillantok, és mintha a szempillái alól egy zöld szempár bámulna az enyémekbe. Meghökkenek, legszívesebben odamennék, és megnézném, hogy valóban halott-e. Erre azonban nincs szükség, mert Harry hirtelen megmozdul, és legurul a vadőr karjairól. A szívem kihagy egy ütemet, és már majdnem elindulok, hogy odafussak hozzá, de aztán rájövök, hogy ki vagyok, és hol is vagyok éppen.

A döbbenetemet nem kell lepleznem, a pillanatnyi boldogságomat viszont igen. Merev tekintettel figyelem, ahogy Harry a Nagyúr elé lép, és az idegesség lassan átveszi minden kellemes érzésnek a helyét, amikor rájövök, hogy meg van az esély arra, hogy mégis szomorú vége legyen ennek az egésznek.

* * *

_**Harry szemszög**_

Miközben a Weasleyk és Hermione a halottaktól búcsúznak el, én észrevétlenül elindulok, hogy megkeressem Dracót. Nem is kell sokat bolyonganom, azon a folyosón találok rá, amelyiken mindig találkozni szoktunk. Amikor meglát, egy pillanatra megtorpan, majd sietős léptekkel odajön hozzám. Mosolyogva húzom magamhoz, és szorosan megölelem. Annyi szörnyűség történt ma, kis megkönnyebbülést hoz, hogy ő legalább jól van.

— Azt hittem, soha többé nem látlak — suttogja a fülembe.

— Én is — sóhajtok fel, majd gyengéden eltolom magamtól. Mosolyog, a tekintete azonban szomorú, azt hiszem, még nem tette túl magát azon, hogy holtan látott. Végigsimítok az arcán, mire lehunyja a szemeit, és amikor újra kinyitja őket, meglepetten látom, hogy könnyesek. Az elmúlt években megtudtam, hogy teljesen más, mint amilyennek mutatja magát, arra azonban mindig kényesen ügyelt, hogy a büszkeségét megőrizze. — Cssssh… — Gyorsan megtörlöm a szemeit, nem akarom sírni látni, és tudom, hogy ő se örülne neki. — Nincs semmi baj. — Mekkora hazugság, azonban most mindkettőnknek erre van szüksége.

Bólint egyet, és az ajkamra tapasztja a sajátját. Lassan, gyengéden csókol, és nekem most pont erre van szükségem.

— Soha többé nem akarom ezt átélni — mondja halkan, amikor elhúzódunk.

— Ha rajtam múlik, nem fogod — felelem mosolyogva.

— Jó — mondja egyszerűen, és újra megcsókol.

Érzem, hogy lassan visszanyeri a lélekjelenlétét, és újra az a Draco Malfoy lesz, akit olyan jól ismerek és szeretek. A csók egyre szenvedélyesebbé válik, és eszembe jut, hogy ezért nagyon is megérte harcolni.

* * *

_**Draco szemszög**_

Lassan kinyitom a szemem, amikor nyöszörgést hallok magam mellől. Harry meggyötört arckifejezéssel vonaglik az ágyban, a takarót már rég lerúgta magáról. Sóhajtva felkapcsolom az éjjeli lámpát, és gyengéden megrázom a mellettem fekvő férfit.

— Harry! — próbálom felébreszteni. — Harry, ébredj!

Kipattannak a szemei, és levegőért kapkodva felül. Körülnéz a szobában, mintha ellenséget keresne, majd, amikor rájön, hogy hol van, megkönnyebbülten visszahanyatlik az ágyba.

— Rosszat álmodtam — motyogja, mire majdnem felnevetek. Mintha nem lenne egyértelmű.

— Megint arról a napról? — kérdezem, ő pedig egy bólintással válaszol.

Szomorúan nézek rá. Több mint hat év telt már el a roxforti csata óta, de még mindig hetente legalább kétszer erről álmodik.

— Néha úgy érzem, sose fognak ezek megszűnni — mondja lehangoltan.

— De meg fognak — nyugtatom meg, és szorosan megölelem. A nyakamhoz bújik, és érzem, hogy lassan ellazul, én pedig elmosolyodok.

— Köszönöm — mondja halkan.

— Mit köszönsz? — kérdezem értetlenül.

— Azt, hogy itt vagy velem, és még nem hagytál el amiért soha sem tudsz miattam aludni.

Megforgatom a szemem, és gyengéden rácsapok a fejére. — Ilyenekre ne is gondolj — súgom a fülébe. — Inkább kelek fel minden éjjel, hogy megnyugtassalak, mint, hogy távol legyek tőled, és tudjam, hogy szenvedsz.

Egy csókot nyom a nyakamra, majd vigyorogva felemeli a fejét. — Nocsak, Malfoy! — A megszólítás az iskolai éveinket idézi, amitől én is elvigyorodok. — Ki hitte volna, hogy ilyen nyálas dolgokat is tudsz mondani?

Elakad a szavam. — Fogd be, Potter! — vágok vissza, amikor visszanyerem a lélekjelenlétemet, ő pedig csak nevet, mintha soha nem is lett volna semmi gond.

Mosolyogva nézem, örülök neki, hogy mindig ilyen gyorsan túl tudja tenni magát a rémálmokon. Lehetne sokkal rosszabb is annál, hogy egy héten párszor nem hagy aludni. Igaz, még ez se túl jó, de legalább nappal már nem gondol az utolsó csata szörnyűségeire. Miközben én ezen gondolkodom, Harry kényelembe helyezi magát a karjaimban, és lehunyja a szemét.

— Jó éjt, Draco — motyogja félálomban.

Gyengéden végigsimítok az arcán, és szorosabban ölelem. — Jó éjt, Harry — suttogom, és én is becsukom a szemem.

Remélem, hogy bármi történik, mindig mellette tudok majd lenni, hogy megnyugtassam.


End file.
